


Young and Beautiful

by XtinaMonster



Series: Sterek in Motion [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Embedded Video, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, That will never not be a thing with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtinaMonster/pseuds/XtinaMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have been together for a few years now and as Stiles looks back over their time together, particularly their crazy early years he can't help but wonder if there wasn't an angel watching over them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not come back to this and update some things here and there so we can call this a draft if you'd like ^.^
> 
> Song is Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey

Derek and Stiles have been together for a few years now and as Stiles looks back over their time together, particularly their crazy early years he can't help but wonder if there wasn't an angel watching over them, at least that's what he liked to tell himself. It wasn't until a near death experience for Stiles that he realised just how right his suspicions were though he was more than a little surprised by just who it was that was doing the watching.

  


End file.
